Silent Symphony
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Serenade 7: Cuddle Me So] Kurogane can't sleep. Fai has a solution. As long as Kurogane doesn't take the deal too far, he just might get some sleep. Song fics. KuroFai.
1. Serenade 1: Insignificant Secrets

**Confession**

Disclaimer: I don't own neither teh songs expressed in this strand norTsubasa. Copyright to CLAMP and the songs are copyright to their respective owners.

Intro: My first song fic! Yay! This is a sweet song. This idea popped into my head while reading the lyrics. So here is fic numero twelve. Next fic is lovely and lucky number thirteen!

Strand Rating: Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Alcohol References, and let's say Nudity for the fun of it. (sticks out tongue)

Pairing: Fai x Kurogane – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: The shy side of Fai… (sighs)

Song: Avril Lavigne – Things I'll Never Say

* * *

I'm in love with Kurogane. I'm in love with Kurogane. I'm in love with Kurogane.

**-O-**

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

**-O-**

"Kurogane? Do you have time? I need to speak with you personally. Alone."

"What are you talking about? Damn mage."

"It's a personal matter, Kuro-Ve. Okay?"

"Whatever."

**-O-**

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

**-O-**

You're late. Why today? Of all days. Today was supposed to be perfect. I did everything perfect today and you're late…

Why do you make me feel like this? I bet you probably don't even realize it. That's why I've kept it in so long… But not today.

Today is different.

**-O-**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

**-O-**

"Now what the Hell do you want?"

"I need to tell you something."

"And that is…?"

"I'm… I'm…. I'm-"

**-O-**

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

**-O-**

"Well, it's hard to hold onto something that doesn't want to be held. And when that something doesn't care about the outcome or feelings, it really hurts. But I can't help it. I'm _really_, really… really…"

"_Really_…?"

**-O-**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

**-O-**

"…It's that,"

"Hurry it up, we're supposed to be helping the brat and-"

"I-"

**-O-**

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter  
I stubble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it

**-O-**

"was just thinking of an easier way to help them collect feathers! But, it's a secret!"

"What the Hell? Why?"

"Because I have to help you! And Kuro-Min doesn't like to be helped!"

**-O-**

Guess I'm pushing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

**-O-**

"Okay. We got the stupid feather. We better get this to the little missy. Let's go."

"Aren't you glad we did this privately?"

"…hmph."

"Ummm… Kuro-Con?"

"Yeah."

"Svet eich ka."

"…Eh?"

**-O-**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

**-O-**

"Looks like we wandered a little too far. Oh well. What's that you were saying, Fai?"

"Ah?"

**-O-**

With these things I'll never say

**-O-**

"It's nothing... I was just wishing aloud."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Depressing at the end? I think so. More angsty than romantic, really. I was listening to the song at first but changed back to Better than Ezra. It's better for the angst. 


	2. Serenade 2: Detestation

**Detestation**

Intro: Song two! Yay! This is my fourth stranded fic revolving around KuroFai. Everything is so nice and clean nowadays. (smiles) The song is fabulous, by the way. I lurve it. The first was kind of fluffy so this is angsty. Next will be angsty fluff. Make sense? (laughs)

A/N: A new world, a new fic.

Song: Blue October – 'Hate Me' (Explicit Lyrics)

* * *

Fai was drunk – again. Of course, Kurogane was the one taking care of him – as always. The final factor, that name, was at fault – once more. 

**-O-**

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space.

**-O-**

Fai released, groveling down in pain. What goes in must come out and what goes down must come up. The alcohol – a thick, sweet, purple liquid – called, 'Retz,' was the choice drink in this world. Thus it was simple to obtain.

Around mid-day, that name showed up. Though it was yet another duplicate, it still sent chills up Fai's spine. _That_ name – Ashura – was at fault for absolutely everything.

**-O-**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

**-O-**

Finally, he calmed down. Golden locks limply hung in the air, supported by the muscular male's hand. There Fai lay – in one arm of Kurogane and his blonde bangs pulled back by the ninja' other.

Kurogane finally sat down, holding the flaxen man in his arms. Leaning on the wall, he caressed the other man's strands of hair. With a free hand, he dampened a cloth, cooling down the blonde's forehead.

Fai was burning up. His head was hot and hard to hold. What made things worse was the fact he could do nothing except sit softly, cradled in Kurogane's hands.

**-O-**

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

**-O-**

They sat there for awhile in the sterile white room. Fai's eyes were hazy, almost asleep.

"Damn, Fai! And I thought you were getting better!" Kurogane yelled in anger.

"I'm… sorry," the pale man chocked out, closing his eyes. "I don't know why… I even do this. Putting you through this… I wish it would all end. If I died, I wouldn't have to inconvenience you like this…"

"Shut up! You're so stupid!" the ninja said, holding the limp body tenderly. "If you died… I don't know what I would do. I'd go crazy!"

Fai smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry."

**-O-**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

**-O-**

"Kuro-Chun," the blonde started, grasping his hand onto his boyfriend's shirt, "why do you do this? Does it make you happy?"

Kurogane snorted. "Hell no."

Eyes glistening like the sea clenched shut. "Then why?"

The ninja smiled weakly, embracing the mage even tighter. "Why? Because… I love you."

**-O-**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

**-O-**

Fai nodded humbly. "Thank you, Kuro-Ning."

Kurogane was taken aback. "…What?"

"I never really took the time to thank you," the flaxen skin quirked a weak smile, "I always took you for granted… so thanks."

"You don't need to thank me," the brunette growled, flexing his grasp on the wizard, "If I don't take care of you, who will?"

Fai's smile drifted away. "No one."

**-O-**

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

**-O-**

'_Hate me,'_ they were two words. That was the most simplistic way to break it down. Though a speech could be formed and elaborated, it was only two little words – one phrase.

Hate was a way to convey one's feelings in a brand new caliber. There were numerous synonyms, just to cut the harsh reality of the meaning. Hate was the absolute worse thing one could imagine – a sin within itself.

Yet that was all Fai could think of. Hate, hate, hate, and more hate.

**-O-**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

**-O-**

"We need space. You shouldn't love me, Kuro-Tan. You…" the mage started, almost crying at his pathetic behavior, "deserve so much better. Just hate me and leave me alone. Go away so you can do what you want. You could do what's better… for you."

Kuroganefrowned,inhaling the golden locks' scent. "You're so wrong."

**-O-**

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

**-O-**

"Hate isn't the opposite of love," Kurogane explained, "The opposite of love is indifference. If I hate you, that means I still care."

"It's so difficult for you… If only you could forget about me forever," Fai said as he drifted into his dream world.

"I know. It's hard to do the right thing yet so easy to do the wrong. But even if I did hate you…" he started, strumming his finger through the other's hair. Kurogane sighed, exhaling, "it means I still have enough patience to correct you."

Kurogane clenched the limp body, kissing him lightly. Somewhere, deep inside, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to yell at the blonde and push him further than the other was willing to go. But then again, his only selfish desire was to obtain Fai's affection.

* * *

Afterthoughts: This song is too dark for the fic… methinks. Otay! Anyhow, I'm really bored nowadays. I prolly shouldn't say that when I still have lots of fic to write… I think I'm going to take a little break around May. Oh well, that's my uber-long time planning for you. 


	3. Serenade 3: Fissure Fetter

**Fissure Fetter**

Intro: -MUSIC: Bare Naked Ladies, 'One Week'- Doesn't the title just roll off your tongue? (smiles) Okay, I feel better about this fic. My pride has been returned. On another note, I hope to incorporate more cameos by Mokona and SxS. I realized that I barely have any fics that include sub-roles by them… There's always a reason they're not around. (sweat drop)

A/N: Notes… Notes… I didn't write the whole song in... Yeah. Sorry for the lovers of this song. The tension was too high to cut it off...

Song: Macy Gray - 'I Try'

* * *

Games, changes, and fears...  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together  
But we're not**  
**

**-O-**

Fai never smiled.

Kurogane always wondered how a person could smile without smiling.

He wondered how a person could smile on the outside while crying on the inside.

That's why Kurogane resolved to make Fai smile.

He wanted a peek at Fai's box just to see why Fai was Fai.

He wanted to know how to smile without smiling.

If he knew how to smile, then he could fix Fai.

**-O-**

I play it off but I'm dreamin' of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin'  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near...

**-O- **

This world was a snowland. Each tree-top was covered in a thick blanket of snow. White powder sank two feet into the ground when stepped on. Tiny snowflakes floated about, falling each individually, one at a time.

Since Syaoran's main cause was to protect Sakura and retrieve her feathers, the boy had left earlier to do so. After finding a cabin, Fai and Kurogane dropped the princess off to set off. Their co-ordinates – the little puppy and the white manjuu – were missing. Fai dubbed their conquest, 'to find a white puppy.'

Of course, nothing actually _goes_ as planned. Fai, after the fifth mile or so, tripped on the snow saying, "It's too thick! I can't walk. Carry me, _please_, Kuro-Chu?"

The ninja left him cold in the snow, hoping the mage would be caught in a blizzard storm and frozen to death. After all, Fai had walked this far already. A little bit longer would be no strain. In a pout, Fai whined, quickly catching up to the other. Kurogane heard a sigh escape from Fai.

After about ten minutes in the mundane silence, Fai took the initiative to keep himself amused. In order to do so, the sly male found it necessary to throw enlarged snowballs at Kurogane simultaneously.

Enraged and pissed, Kurogane patience deteriorated. He quickly grabbed a heap of snow and lifted it above his head. Fai chucked another at the big puppy smack in the face. During the collision, Kurogane's arms relapsed, dropping the snow heap on himself.

The flaxen laughed. Kurogane was just too cute! He strolled over to the black lump elegantly. Twirling about, he finally squatted down, hovering above the beat man. Slender fingers brushed snow off of Kurogane's face. Light flicks of his wrist eventually released the ninja's eyes and nose of their hold.

It was in no time that the mage made it to Kurogane's lips. On cue, the ninja's face flustered up, his heart racing. For some reason lately, he has been having strange, new, mixed feelings about Fai. His emotions and reasoning – both of which revolved Fai – never made any sense and always seemed to piss Kurogane off to no extent. Only the blonde could break someone down while keeping a muddy innocence.

Silence lingered in the air ten minutes or so. Fai finally broke the air in laughter, "Kuro-Uo! You're so silent! And red! Did you catch a fever? Or maybe Fai-Chan wore you out? Oh, I know! I drive you crazy! You're insanely in **love** with me you can't keep your head on!"

"How the Hell does that even add up?" Kurogane grunted, shaking both his feelings and the snow off.

Fai's laughter pierced the air again. He skipped ahead. A short pause later, he turned around to face the taller man who was staring at him blushing. For once, he smiled – without knowing it – truly.

"I really like you, Kuro-Tan," Fai sighed airily. Kurogane's heart skipped a beat – again – causing him to curse himself to the depths of Hell. "You're… a really good friend."

'A really good friend…' That was it? It couldn't be! After all the teasing… after all those suggestive comments… after the laughter, the smiles, the façade… this was it? 'A friend,' was all Kurogane was too Fai?

"A… friend."

Fai paused, eyes widening as if he had dropped his mask for a split second and blasphemed everything he had amounted to. His smiled faded into something more serious. Kurogane's voice was way too shaky, he noticed.

Backing away slowly, Fai commented dryly, "I really admire you, Kuro-Chan."

Kurogane laughed it off. Admiration, hate, jealousy, fear, joy, sorrow… it all summed up. He knew it all along. What more was the relationship supposed to be?

And yet… another idea hit Kurogane. It was ambiguous and uncertain, something beautiful and deadly. The thought itself was rather… absurd. It all made sense though.

Kurogane was in love with Fai.

"Oh shit."

"Kuro-Pon?" the blonde asked. He was pushing the line to its limit. Soon, the only thread he had ever prided himself in would break.

"It's not love. It never was, was it?" Kurogane asked. His heart was ripping itself up. If Fai didn't have the courage to crash something of his fault, then Kurogane would just have to take the matter up himself. "So what, I'm supposed to look like the love-sick fag?"

"You can't rationalize your emotions, Kuro-Yang," Fai stated. His next words were more a demand: "Once you do that, it all breaks. Once you think, 'it's love,' it all fades away."

"So what? What do you plan on doing about this?" Kurogane roared. His head was spinning. His heart was pumping. It was a release of something he didn't want.

Inside every person there is a locked box. Inside the box is all your hopes and dreams, but they are at the very bottom. At the top are all the things you don't want: fear, jealousy, hate, hurt, and despair among others. Kurogane had only opened the box once. Out came fear and hate – but now, the chains he had tightly locked his box up with were breaking. The fail-proof links shutting the miniscule item were collapsing into the abyss of nothing.

"What can I do? You haven't told me _your_ story – not that I need to hear it to figure it out," Fai coldly stated, emotionless, "Can't you see? I'm rationalizing _my_ emotions so you don't have to rationalize _yours_."

Fai didn't open his box ever. It was already open. His box had neither chains nor locks. He didn't need to close his box to know what was in there. His darkness was already released. The only thing left inside Fai's box was hope, joy, happiness, and love. But Fai was broken – far too broken to want to will that box open.

"You… I"

"Kurogane-San! Fai-San! Here you are!" Syaoran rushed in between the two men. "A-ah… Am I interrupting?"

"No," Fai chimed with a smile, "We were just discussing how Kuro-Chu never smiles."

**-O-**

Here is my confession:  
May I be your possesion  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny... Deny...

** -O- **

Kurogane never smiled.

Fai always wondered how a person could live without smiling.

He wondered how a person could live without humanity to baton it to others.

That's why Fai resolved to make Kurogane smile.

He wanted a peek at Kurogane's box just to see why Kurogane was Kurogane.

He wanted to know how to give someone humanity.

If he knew how to be human, then he could fix Kurogane.

**-O- **

I play it off but im dreamin' of you I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin'  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near...**  
**

* * *

Afterthoughts: In a round-about way, it is fluffy angst (or is it?). Yayness for me! Please review. It makes my day. 


	4. Serenade 4: Zilch

**Zilch**

Intro: -MUSIC: Eric Carmen, 'Make me Loose Control'- I love this song… Oh, and I have a weird titled fic for once! (for once?)

A/N: Any notes…?

Song: The Itsy-Bitsy Spider

* * *

Things were bad – falling apart, even. If they would just stop, maybe he could get in a clear thought or two. Of course, fate wasn't that generous. No, fate had other things in store. This circumstance was just the beginning of a beautiful… something.

**-O-**

**The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout**

**-O-**

"Kuro-Pin got me something! I'm so lucky! To what do we owe the favor? I mean, **why** would Kuro-Chin go **out of his _way_** to get little old me, _anything_? It's not my birthday.. Perhaps…"

"It's vanilla ice-cream. You know what that means?"

"In my world, we give it to the death-row inmates as a last happiness favor."

"…_Okay_, well in my world…"

"Yes?"

"…We give it to those we care about. So don't go killing yourself." With that, he left. Fai giggled with a soft blush, enjoying every taste.

**-O-**

**Down came the rain and washed the spider out**

**-O-**

"Eh? What the Hell's this?"

"It's strawberry ice-cream! Kuro-Wong gave me vanilla-flavored ice-cream yesterday so I decided to return the _flavor_!"

"…It's pink."

"Bad, Kuro-Gong! I said, 'flavor!' You were supposed to correct me by saying, 'favor!' You're so ignorant!"

"**I'm** the idiot? Have you seen yourself?"

"Oh yeah, we give strawberry ice-cream to the psychopaths we think are cute."

"I'm…cute? HEY! Don't twirl out of here like nothing just happened! You-!"

"…Hmph." With that, Kurogane, the greatest ninja, ate ice-cream. Through and through, he blushed for the fact that in Fai's mind, he was, 'cute.'

**-O-**

**Up came the Sun and dried up all the rain**

**-O-**

"Kuro-Yan-Yan got me even **more** ice-cream! How thoughtful! Yay! I'm so happy!"

"Just shut up and eat it."

"Just like Kuro-Xin, it's dark and-"

"I said, 'shut up.'"

"I wasn't finished. I was going to add, 'and sweet.'"

Kurogane flushed up. Okay maybe Fai eating ice-cream was cute in the smallest way, but seeing the mage _flirt_ with him like **this** was just…cute.

Kurogane hit himself. "Chocolate ice-cream is given to those are…erm…you know… in-in-in l-love with the other… But! I don't mean it that way, okay? I am **not** your fruity lover or anything!"

"Funny. That's actually the same as my world. Although, I must say that I am hurt by your accusation, Kuro-Tan."

Kurogane exhaled, contently watching Fai eat ice-cream. Fai was just so…cute at times.

**-O-**

**And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again**

**-O-**

"Kuro-Wan! I brought you some ice-cream today!"

"You're unusually happily idiotic today."

"I've decided."

"About what?"

"That today's the day."

"The day for what?"

"The day I've decided."

"You're an idiot!"

"It's Neapolitan ice-cream! It was hard to find, you know?"

"Ah…"

"Neapolitan ice-cream is only given to those who plan on entering an _erotic_, **sexual** relationship. The two eat it together."

Kurogane gulped. He didn't like where this was going.

"In my world, only the idiots get to eat the Neapolitan ice-cream."

"Then it's _perfect_ for Kuro-Woo!"

"Shut up."

Fai watched – wearing the same, sappy smile as always – as Kurogane ate the ice-cream in huge bites at a time.

"…Well?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to eat some?"

"Me-? I – uh… Well. Heh! I don't _consider_ myself as an idiot!"

Kurogane sighed in defeat. He glared at the mage. "Not that. _Your_ custom."

Fai blinked blandly. "No, thanks. I prefer Kuro-Chu flavor."

Kurogane laughed.

"I guess I'm going to have trouble finding that flavor in the morning, huh?"

"You will – _if_ you have the energy to get out of bed."

* * *

Afterthoughts: The song never says that the spider was killed afterwards, so let's take it as a happy ending, okay? **So**-! Uh…Yeah. I'll shut up now. 


	5. Serenade 5: Lament

**Lament**

Intro: -Relient K, 'Be My Escape'- Ok-Wee… I couldn't find the right song… Sorry for the delay… (sweat drop) Kuro-Mou seems a little OOC…? You're probably right…

A/N: As said before, I'm trying new takes on the song role in song fics. In this one, I only included one segment of the song that I thought pertained to this fic and a couple lines from the very beginning of the song.

Song: Under Pressure – QUEEN featuring David Bowie

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a mermaid. Except, the mermaid was a merman. The merman was a ninja, so you could call him a mer-ninja.

The mer-ninja name was Kurogane and he was the most powerful mer-ninja ever. Kurogane served the single, princess mermaid. She was beautiful and intelligent. Although it was never exposed, the mer-ninja had concluded that he loved her.

He has a certain respect and devotion to his princess. It was an undying devotion. Thus, this type of devotion had to be more than devotion. That is why this **had** to be love. Because if it was not love, what else could it be?

**-O-**

**Pressure – Pushing Down On Me**

**-O-**

One day, the mermaid kingdom was attacked so the mer-ninja fought valantly against the perpetrators. Kurogane overcame them all. Gallons of blood diffused everywhere, soaking the kingdom in blood.

The maiden princess frowned. Things need to change. With quick thinking, she thought of a perfect, flawless, beautiful, magnificent plan.

**-O-**

**Pressing Down On You – No Man Would Ask For**

**-O-**

Kurogane, in shock, tried fleeing from the princess, He did not want to leave and the thought of doing so sickened him.

Eventually, the princess sent him far away to the realm of humans. He was sent with a curse and a mission.

**-O-**

**Sat On A Fence But It Don't Work**

**-O-**

He had never felt more dehydrated. There was no water about. For once, he was thankful for the lack of the world's most valuable resource. He could breathe air. As he looked down, he saw two powerful legs.

However, the mer-ninja's good fortune soon turned sour. In his sensitive ear he could hear a voice – a sharp, girly, squealing voice.

**-O-**

**Keep Comin' Up With Love**

**-O-**

"Is it a puppy? It looks like a puppy!" it cheered, coming closer by the second, "A very, very, very, very, very, **_very_** _big_ puppy is sitting quietly! How cute!"

Crimson eyes widened as the right of his mouth twitched. In the process of trying to run away from the stranger, he was captured. The man took him home.

**-O-**

**But It's So Slashed And Torn**

**-O-**

"Can you talk?" the blonde asked, smiling brightly.

'_Of course I can talk. Can you say something that's **not** stupid?'_ is what the mer-ninja wanted to say, but could not.

Looking down at the silverware, the mer-ninja attempted to use them. He – of course – failed miserably, having never seen anything like it at all in his life. Cyan eyes glittered, taking the time to shame the, 'big puppy,' to the maximum.

It was shameful, but…it wasn't all that bad. After all, he was now being had-fed. Indeed, it wasn't all _that _bad…

**-O-**

**Why? – Why? – Why?**

**-O-**

He was in love with his princess. Nothing was ever going to change that fact. However, every night – when the blonde would stand atop the balcony and sigh as if he was waiting for a lover – it irritated the mer-ninja.

He absolutely **_hated_** his master. What kind of idiot hand-fed and **hand-bathed** their oddly-regular-human-guy pet; would let the dog sleep in the same bed – would spend each and every minute of every day trying to gain their pet's love, affection, and trust with a smiling face? What kind of idiot would fake it all when he's waiting for someone else?

**-O-**

**Insanity Laughs, Under Pressure We're Cracking**

**-O-**

A total month passed. It was the third day of the second week. Kurogane grunted – dare I say, barked. Something was not right. His master's normally bright smiles were non-existent.

A dark stranger in a white carriage entered the scene.

**-O-**

**Why Can't We Give Ourselves One More Chance?**

**-O-**

"What in the bullocks is this?" the dark man asked, pointing in disgust at the mer-ninja.

The blonde shrugged. "He's my pet."

"I like the way you think," the first smirked, "but you'll have to get rid of it anyways."

The blonde sudden, tight grin sagged to a side. He looked at his pet in sorrow. "Can't I keep him? He's so-"

"So what? Are you _in love_ with him? Has he said, 'oh I love you so much!' yet? Has he? Why doesn't he _say _anything? Is he too scared to speak – afraid he'll loose you?" the other man snarled. "Well he can loose the world. You belong to me – and me alone."

The blonde's head slowly moved over his shoulder. "He can't talk. I've tried talking to him. It's nothing like that…but I feel bad. _Please_, love?"

The dark man slapped the other in the face.

**-O-**

**Why Can't We Give Love That One More Chance?**

**-O-**

The blonde flinched – probably in pain. For the first time in his life, the mer-ninja wanted to kill someone for absolutely neither rhyme nor reason.

Seeing his pet's glare, the blonde escorted the mer-ninja out.

**-O-**

**Why Can't We Give Love, Give Love, Give Love, Give Love, Give Love…**

**-O-**

"Run to wherever you came from… Can you at least do that? If not for yourself…then for me…? If you don't go, you'll get hurt. Just like any master…I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt…"

The blonde smiled with a sigh. He never really expected anything at all – an answer, a declaration of love, a ticket out of this tangled mess. He kissed the man on the lips, running away to a man who would only abuse him.

**-O-**

'**Cause Love's Such An Old-Fashioned Word**

**-O-**

That night, the stray dog found himself where he started – washed up ashore. He wasn't quite sure what to do at this point.

A tan mermaid poked up from the water. Catching the mer-ninja's attention, he approaching her.

"You're almost there. Either you return to the sea, or you live here, without voice."

Raven hair shook from side-to-side. He had a dilemma to solve before he could return home – the place where he belonged..

"Then you must kill him."

A tan held out a dagger in palm.

**-O-**

**And Love Dares You To Care For**

**-O-**

When the sun goes down, darkness arises. With darkness comes rain and with rain comes sorrow. Sorrow only brings tears which bring more sorrow, starting an unbreakable spiral.

He had to wait a good hour or two until he was sure they were done making each other scream. All was quiet and still – time to make a move.

**-O-**

**The People Who Live On The Edge Of The Night**

**-O-**

It was easy slipping into the master room. He knew the floor-plan well. It was now or never and there was only one choice: now.

They were both sleeping in the same bed which presented a problem. He was a ninja, though. It would be alright.

Pulling the dagger up, he gulped. It was just too much to bear. This stranger who slapped his master and made his commander cry had the blonde sleeping where the pet slept. There was no way this man, who freely trounced about in arrogant luxury, was going to survive.

**-O-**

**And Love Dares You To Change Our Way Of**

**-O-**

"Are you going to kill him with that…?

"I suggest you don't. Otherwise, I'll have to kill _you_.

"Don't you understand? Can you at least try to?"

Kurogane nodded, but things had to end this way. If they didn't, he would end up hating himself for the rest of his life.

**-O-**

**Caring About Ourselves**

**-O-**

"Please don't. Please don't. Please…don't."

Unhearing and disobedient. As the dagger swiftly flung down, the blonde screamed. He rolled over, protecting the taller with his human-sacrificed shield. In an instant it was over.

His master's pale limbs silently draped over the sleeping man. He who had not even the slightest stir at such an event – he who had not the slightest guilt of abusing someone he loved dearly – this was the man who was worth his master's life. His back shook as his breathing slowed down.

"Don't…hate me. Please, don't…hate me."

"I never could, you're my pet. I love…I love…"

**-O-**

**This Is Our Last Dance…**

**This Is Our Last Dance…**

**-O-**

A small chuckle left the blonde's mouth. He breathed his last.

"I…never…got to tell you. You…idiot. You moron! You imbecile!"

Taking the dagger out, the mer-ninja ran – as far away as he could.

**-O-**

**This is Ourselves…**

**-O-**

"Take me back, damn it! I don't want to be here! I never did!"

"Don't you know? Once you learn, you can never forget."

"I don't…"

He put the dagger next to his wrist, shaking terribly.

"I don't want a world…where there isn't…that person who loves me…no matter what… A word without my master…doesn't exist. It won't exist!"

"True strength…you see?"

**-O-**

**Under Pressure**

**-O-**

The dagger fell into the water, spiraling down into an abyss.

He was no longer what he was. He was human now. He had been given a life he was willing to give up. Everything he had, he lost. The one person he truly served, the one he hated, and the only person who ever showed him what it was to love was gone…never to return.

* * *

Afterthoughts: It's official. I am the most shameless writer on this web-site. Sorry, folks. I cheesed it up, huh? I didn't do the actually LM-ending, but I did in its reverse role…(sweat drop) Sorry, that doesn't make sense… 


	6. Serenade 6: Fortuitously

**Fortuitously**

Intro: -Counting Crows, 'Accidentally in Love'- This is the first time I listen to the song as a write… (wow) So…onward ho! Let's start some fluff!

A/N: And there wasn't much fluff in here so… (ta-da!)

Song: Counting Crows, 'Accidentally in Love'

* * *

"Ooooooooooo! Kuro-Cha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-an! You're sooooooooooooo co-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ol!" a more than girly yet clearly distinguished as male voice chimed. A sigh was hear after a mountain of giggles and leaps of blushes. A nerve pulsated before the fifth-octave singing tone continued: "I'm your biggest fan! I love you, I love you, I L-O-V-E yo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ou!"

Another nerve pulsated. A gun was fired and he was off. This sucked. It sucked more than his high-school reunion. It sucked more than having a horde of female fan-clubs members chase him down every single, freakin' day. It sucked more than that time he was too drunk to realize that the blond he was kissing was that stalker of a man known as Fai. It sucked more than that time he found himself finding those golden locks and endless pale skin more than attractive as the days went by one-by-one…no wait. That last bit didn't happen. And if it did, he was blocking it out. Denial was a wonderful place.

"You seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Kuro-Chu?" Fai wailed in the crowds, dancing from side-to-side, jumping up and down, running through the bleachers and hitting people upside the head his more-than-oversized megaphone. His thighs were completely vulnerable and most would agree that they saw more than what they wished when the wind swayed to reveal Fai's unmentionables beneath his brightly-colored cheerleading outfit. "I'm in a D-R-A-G for Y-O-U! And you wanna know whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It's because I L-O-V-E **Y-O-U**!"

Kurogane sighed again, pounding his feet harder into the ground as he neared the finish line. His fists were clenched beyond that of a crushing point and his eyebrows were furrowed so much, at a single glance one might say they were seeing the aura of the reincarnation of the devil.

Fai was just about to do another one of his fabulous, 'let's-disturb-the-crowd-again,' routines but Kurogane passed the finish line a few good seconds before any other winner. Of course, this required a stunt much more entertaining than a simple cheer routine. So Fai squirmed his way to the front of the bleachers and leaned slightly over the encasing bar.

Kurogane was sweaty and hot – this was the last competition in his track-and-field meet. It was an away meet in a foreign state and although he refused to give Fai directions to the location, he had found a way in somehow. Kurogane glared at a staff member who handed him a pole with a white number one printed on a red cloth. Crimson eyes closed before he waved to the crowd. Crimson eyes wandered about before he found the specimen he was looking for – Fai leaned over the bar with his rear clearly exposed to the crowds. Damn miniskirt. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. **Denial**.

"Don't you dare come over here!" The man called. Fai's smile widened more. He wasn't planning on jumping the bar initially but when Kurogane flustered up like that…it was just so…so…cute. So of course Fai jumped the pole and ran over to the other male. Kurogane attempted to flee but was captured when Fai lunged himself at the other, tackling him to the ground. Kurogane attempted to pull the clinging blond off but Fai was clearly stuck to the runner's thigh. This was more than embarrassing even if a little arousing. Denial kicked in again. "Get offa me you dimwit!"

Fai smiled psychotically before grasping onto Kurogane's shoulders and immediately connecting their lips. By now, Kurogane's senses were growing fuzzy – he couldn't decide whether he was favoring instincts or denial better at the moment. He pushed the blond away with widened lips and a disgusted frown before running away to the locker room. Fai sighed somberly for a moment before smiling with the least bit of hope that maybe Kurogane would come around some day. Like that would ever happen…

**-O-**

Kurogane slammed his fist into a random locker. Three, actually. That **guy** was just so…so…agh! **So annoying**! He wished he could just kill him and then resurrect him from the dead so he could kill him again! But that would mean never being able to kiss those lips again and that would be… The fourth locker fell to its doom.

The man propped himself onto a bench and folded his legs up. He attempted to hum that strange tune that monks do when trying to find serene tranquility and peace. Unfortunately that didn't work out so he smashed a few more lockers up. Fai just annoyed him so much!

"Eh…you must really like that guy, huh?" an amused voice wondered aloud. Scarlet eyes glared up with a deathly glare and a blush to light the fires of Hell. The man took a step back as he put his hands up defensively. Kurogane looked like he might snap at any given moment. "U-Uh…sorry man. It wasn't offensive or anything. Just a little joke…um…I'll be outside, man."

Kurogane sighed. This needed to end. It needed to end now. He just didn't know which way he was going to end it…

**-O-**

"Yo. Dragarella!" Kurogane called. He was now in a burgundy sweat-suit. By now everyone had left but Fai being Fai, he had stayed.

Cerulean eyes lit up with joy upon the arrival of the taller man. "Oh! Kuro-Wanko gave me a nickname! He doesn't know how happy it makes me! That's why I love him so!" the blond male squealed, making large hand-motions in the air and latching onto the other's bicep. Kurogane groaned in annoyance.

"Cut the crap out," Kurogane demanded. Fai glanced up like he had been hurt by that. Never once in all the time he knew Fai had the other looked so…_betrayed_ like that… He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. That was wrong. There was nothing for Fai to feel betrayed about. He didn't like Fai and that was it. He never cared for the man and he didn't care about whatever nonexistent feelings the other had.

Fai smiled again and shrugged. "Whatever. I'll leave."

Fai relinquished his grasp and turned around. He left while kicking pebbles in the ground and his skirt still blowing around in the wind. He jumped up to the bleachers and leaned over to grab a sweat-shirt. Pulling it over, he glanced at Kurogane who only gave him an angry glare in return. Fai shrugged it off, jumping down and running away.

Kurogane snorted. Fai was good at running. He was also good in running, but not like Fai. Just like Fai wasn't good at running like he was. They were both good at running, just in different types of running. Kurogane sighed aloud. He could never run away for such a long time all the time like Fai…

**-O-**

"I'm gonna make you a bet. If I win, you never bug me again. If you win, I'll kiss you. That's fair enough," Kurogane announced. Fai poked an eyebrow up. It was strange even to his standards when the other took him off to the side to discuss business matters but this was just bizarre in his opinion.

"So…you're basing my feelings off of a game…?" Fai asked in confusion. Kurogane's nerve pulsated in anger with a shaking head. Fai just frowned. "I don't really care, but…no. I'm not going to do something where I have absolute zero-percent chance at you."

Crimson eyes cringed together. "Then **you** tell me a bet **you're **comfortable with, damn it!"

Fai smiled with a slight blush. "What I'm comfortable with? How about a sweating Kuro-Tan embracing me until the night is over and then as the sun rises-"

Kurogane clasped his hand over Fai's mouth before he could finish. "**NO**. It's a bet. It has to be fair. Unless you want me to gut your stomach out…"

"If I let you gut my stomach out will you hold me in your sweaty embrace until the night is over?" Fai teased with a smile, biting his lip.

Kurogane froze in shock. He didn't know how to respond to such…things. It was new to him. It wasn't like he had never been hit on, but of all the people he knew Fai truly talked the dirtiest of them all. Kurogane just growled, brushing the last comment off. "If I win, you won't embarrass me at my meets anymore. You won't even show up. If you win…I'll…I'll take you to dinner!"

**-O-**

Fai was on the cross-country team. He wasn't the captain, but he always ran faster than anyone else. His immaturity was probably the only thing keeping him away from the captain title. Fai had a knack for pacing and enjoyed running very much (especially when it was Kurogane chasing him.) So the bet, of course, was like a long track with obstacles lying all over the place. Unfortunately for Kurogane, he wasn't any good at long distances. Fai, on the other hand, was agile and easily avoided the obstacles. Thus there was a fluke in the bet. Still, Kurogane had pride. He accepted Fai's conditions of the court.

Such a stupid bet it was. At Fai's own game, he should have known he'd loose. Still, it was a wonder he prevailed. It was like a never-ending quest yet everything just seemed so bland at the moment – like the world turned mono-color.

"Hm," Fai mentioned with a smile. "Looks like I lost, ney, Kuro-Byu?"

Kurogane couldn't say anything. He could only express what he could through actions. He grabbed Fai's collar and jerked the blond around. "You bastard! You so lost that on purpose! This was long distance running! You should have beaten me easily!"

Fai shrugged with an airy chuckle. "If Kuro-Min started this in the first place…a bet to get rid of me…then that obviously means he doesn't want me around. What's the point in making him angry?"

Kurogane inhaled deeply with slow exhales to control his breathing. He just hated Fai so much.

**-O-**

For a reason or another, Kurogane felt like getting wasted that night. There was no reason for it, but it was necessary. Sometimes feelings he harbored toward Fai scared him. He couldn't really understand them and that made things even worse.

Kurogane was just on his way to his favorite bar when he saw a sports store. He walked into the building and glanced around. The merchandise was nice and sleek and well-displayed. As soon as he walked in he heard a tune that was way more than what he needed at the moment:

**So she says, 'what's the problem, baby?'**

'**What's the problem? I don't know'**

'**Well, maybe I'm in Love'**

_**Love**_

**I think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking about it**

Kurogane gulped hardly like he just found out his fifteen-year-old sister was lesbian and decided to break that to her mother upon her sixteenth birthday. Disaster laid ahead, he could tell. Still, he couldn't waltz out of the store before he heard the rest of the song because there was something that kept him solid in place.

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure 'cause I can't ignore it **

**If it's Love**

_**Love**_

**Makes want to turn around and face it but I don't know nothing 'bout Love**

_Oh yes._ This song in particular just _had_ to be playing, didn't it? The song was rather old, really popular years ago before it died out solemnly without any fight. He recalled how it used to go on and on and _on_ and _on_ and **_on_** back in the days. It wasn't that the song was bad just…too much his situation. God. Why'd he have to walk into the damn sports store?

His cell-phone began vibrating so he picked it up. "Yo."

"Ah! I got a, '**Yo**.' Yay!"

"Who the Hell is this?" Kurogane asked with a twitch, not really wanting to know who it was. He had a pretty good idea, but he had been wrong before.

"Someone special. Guess."

"How'd you get this number?" The man demanded, mumbling curses to sports stores and the Counting Crows worldwide.

**Come on, come on, Move a little closer**

**Come on, come on, The world will fall all after**

**Come on, come one, 'Cause everybody's after Love…**

_**We're accidentally in Love…**_

_**Accidentally in Love…**_

_**We're accidentally in Love…**_

"I have my ways. Why? Nevermind that."

"And you are calling because?"

"I wanted to hear your voice! Just the solid breathing I'm hearing on the other line is enough to make me melt!" Kuorgane twitched. "_O-kay._ That was a joke. I heard a song and thought of you. That's all. Why'd you call me?"

Kurogane paused a moment, contemplating that thought. Why had he called Fai? "Gah. I don't remember. I don't even remember ever getting your number… Yeah, a song… Hey wait a minute! You called me!"

Fai giggled on the other line. "Alright. Well! You fell for it! So, you're in a sports store listening to a song that's way to true to be comforting." Kurogane's mouth twitched, focusing his vision onto a pair of running shoes. He frowned. "And now…you're looking at something that can bought that reminds you of the bet I lost earlier…" Kurogane flinched, looking about somewhat paranoid. "Oh. And now you're looking for me. How sweet."

"Where are you God-damn it!" Kurogane roared. He spun around several times yet still couldn't find the culprit stalker.

"Hmm… Turn around fifty degrees and look up." Kurogane obeyed but still could not find the blond. A giggle entered from the phone. "You're bad at this game. I didn't say, 'Simeon Says,' Kuro-Tan. That's why I love you, though. You're always rushing into things without instruction or rules. It's so fun."

"Just tell me where you are, damn it!" Kruogane bellowed, his nostrils flaming.

"Hm. Simeon Says, 'turn around.'" Kurogane did so and found himself face-to-face with Fai who gave him a small peck on the cheek. "**Yo**."

Kurogane's eye twitched again. "What the Hell?"

"Fancy meeting you here, Kuro-Pon," Fai chimed with a bright smile. "I'm not harassing you, am I? I can leave."

Kurogane frowned. It was sickening how Fai said it all so happily with a smile. "You're fine. I'm leaving." Fai nodded his head.

**These strand of lightening mean we're never alone, never alone,**

_**Nu-uh**_

**Come on, come, Jump a little higher**

**I wanna hear you whisper**

**Come on, come on, 'Cause everybody's after Love…**

_**We're accidentally in Love…**_

_**Accidentally in Love…**_

_**We're accidentally in Love…**_

Kurogane left him with a cold shoulder. Still, Fai felt like something needed to be said – that something was wrong and incomplete. So he ran after him, embracing the taller male's torso from the back. "Hey, Kuro-Tsu…before you go... Do you remember…when we met? It was at a senior graduation party when this song first came out. You got too drunk to realize I was a guy. My friend told me to stay away from you 'cause you were bad but after a few drinks, I decided to play calm by sitting down. You came over and I was really nervous. But you seemed so completely different. You said I was pretty back then. I was only wearing that dress as a final farewell for kicks but…when you said I was pretty…it made me happy. And when you kissed me…this song was playing. Did you forget? I'll never forget but…when you told I'd look better without that red dress and that you wanted to see what was under the frills…I got scared. So I left crying. You can't forget that, can't you? Huh. It's been six years, huh? I don't think I liked you then… I don't even know where it began… It's ironic, really…"

Kurogane didn't say a word in his frozen case. He blinked a few moments as if Fai was contemplating what to say next. The grip tightened before Fai relinquished it and smiled. "I guess…I can leave you this way, too, at least. Kiss me a last time?"

_**We're accidentally in Love…**_

_**Accidentally in Love…**_

_**Accidentally in Love…**_

_**Accidentally in Love…**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love**_

_**I'm accidentally**_

Kurogane pressed his lips against Fai. For once, the blond was right – how perfectly ironic it was that this should be their first and final song. Stupid Fai, stupid kissing, stupid song…

Fai broke away quickly with a slight smile and twitch in his expression. "Well… Buh-Bi-Sees, Kuro-Ranran. Maybe some other time you'll look me up?"

Kurogane sighed aloud. This was rather fast-paced and unlike anything he expected. It was just supposed to be a little time off but that time was rather…unnatural. He grabbed Fai's wrist quickly with a slight blush, burying his face in Fai's shoulders. "If…you wore that red dress again…I might be able to remember why I thought you looked so pretty…" Fai bit his lip with lolled eyes and noted to himself that the guilt-trip always worked wonders.

_**I'm in Love…**_

* * *

Afterthoughts: Wow...that really sucked. Actually, it's not as bad as I innitially thought... Well, give me a review, please! I promise the next chapter will be better. In fact, I think I have an outline already... 


	7. Serenade 7: Cuddle Me So

**Cuddle Me So**

Intro: -Lit, 'Gone'- Well…I was having trouble deciding which song to use… So I just went with this. I like the idea. I wanted to use it for the last song, but what the Hell.

A/N: This plays out more like a fic… Oh well.

Song: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

* * *

Kurogane couldn't get to sleep. The mage was sleeping right next to him. Which is why he couldn't sleep. He had been used to sleeping in different beds _next_ the blond, but not right next to him in the same, exact, very bed. Fai's chest was rising and falling in slumber and his breathing pace was even. It was all so unnerving. You see, Fai _never_ fell asleep _that_ quick. For that matter, Fai never let Kurogane sleep that easily. 

He growled a few muffled obscenities. Maybe that's what Fai wanted him to think but was actually being nice for a change… Like Hell. But wait! That _was_ a possibility! But if that was what Fai wanted him to think, he would probably do the opposite. BUT! If that was the plan – to do the opposite of the opposite of the opposite's opposite – then he'd have to do the other way!

Eventually, during all of Kurogane's mindless debate, he bumped Fai. The blond male rustled about with sleepy eyes. He groaned before situating himself in comfort. For Fai, comfort constituted draping his arms over Kurogane's shoulders and chest and then snuggling up.

"Damn it! I **knew** you were awake!" Kurogane roared.

Fai blinked his sore eyes. He glanced up at Kurogane and yawned. "Wha…?" he sleepily asked. After rubbing his eyes, he smiled. "Ah. I get it! Kuro-Rin couldn't get to sleep! Don't worry, I'll do something nice for you."

"Like Hell!" Kurogane snapped back.

Fai placed an index finger upon chapped lips. "Shh. You'll wake up the kids." Kurogane blushed – Fai had really long nails and soft skin. Fai yawned lazily again and snuggled up. He squeezed Kurogane lightly.

"What the-?"

"Quiet," Fai whispered. "Relax." Kurogane attempted to. It was just very difficult considering he had the only man in the world who looked like a man and a woman at the same time, acted like a man and a woman at the same time, was indeed man, and still passes for a man. Fai sighed again. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star…"

"What the Hell're you-?"

Fai sighed heavily. "Don't interrupt, Kuro-Chu. I'm singing you a lullaby."

"A lul-"

"Shut up. I'm tired," Fai groaned. Kruogane hushed up. Fai was being direct and forceful – this was Fai, not the idiot who did things just to bug. Wiping his tired eyes again, Fai continued. "_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. How I wonder Where you Are…Up Above the Sky so High…Like a Diamond in the Sky… Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star…How I Wonder…Where You Are…_"

Kurogane blinked, staring up at the ceiling. Fai's voice had drifted away long ago but he was still not asleep. He groaned a sigh and carefully situated Fai's fragile body within his arms. He made sure to take special care tucking Fai's underneath his chin. With a sigh, Kurogane relaxed. He snuggled into Fai's hair, inhaling his scent.

"'Night, Fai."

"Cuddling me wasn't part of our agreement."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Yay! It's short. That makes me happy. (smiles) Thank you for reading. Please review. (bows) 


End file.
